Terms of Pregnancy
by beware of trips
Summary: Molly Weasley was just sitting in the doctor’s office one day while she was 6 months pregnant, when suddenly the young, nervous woman, who went by the name of Lily, came in.


Summery - Molly Weasley was just sitting in the doctor's office one day while she was 6 months pregnant, when suddenly the young, nervous woman, who went by the name of Lily, came in.  
  
Disclaimer - Did you know that proviso is a synonym for disclaimer? I didn't even know that was a word. Weird. Oh, and nothing in this fic really belongs to me. but I wish it all did.  
  
A.N. - I don't really have much to say up here. I just like to add authors notes because they always make the fic seem longer. Hehe. Anyway I was just bored and I thought this would be weird to do.  
  
Terms of Pregnancy  
  
Molly Weasley looked up from her magazine as she saw the young woman walk into the office. This woman couldn't have been more then 20-years-old. She had auburn hair and brilliant green eyes that could be seen from across the room. A black purse was on one shoulder and her cloak in that hand. A piece on parchment was clutched tightly in her other hand. She seemed incredibly nervous as she went to the receptionist, Julia.  
  
"Dr. Chambers sent me here," said the young woman in a shaky, barely audible voice as she handed Julia the slip of parchment. "I'm here to see Dr. Clagg."  
  
Julia nodded and said, "I should be able to fit you in right after Mrs. Weasley."  
  
The woman, who would now be known as Lily Evans, looked around the room. Besides Molly and Julia, the only other person there was a man of about 30. he was curled up in 2 chairs, fast asleep. 'Probably waiting for his wife.'  
  
Lily walked over to where Molly was sitting and took the seat next to her. Molly offered her a smile and turned back to the copy of "Witch Weekly" she was reading.  
  
The table in front of them was covered with magazines, newspapers, and books. Lily glanced at the six month pregnant Molly and grabbed a copy of "Transfiguration Today". She opened it, glanced at a few pages, and then threw it back on the table. She picked up a month old copy of "Witch Weekly" and did the same thing. She repeated this process with quite a few of the selections before finally deciding she didn't want to read.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat for a few moments. After that she sighed and glanced at her watch. Then she went back to shifting in her seat again.  
  
This time it was Molly's turn to sigh. She put "Witch Weekly" back down on the table and smiled once again at Lily.  
  
"Are you planning on doing that until your appointment?" she asked. "Because I can go sit in another seat if you want."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Lily, who now looked as if she was about to cry. "I didn't mean to bother you! I'm just so nervous and I just found out - and I'm so upset - I don't know how to tell him - over reacts at everything. " she trailed off sobbing into her hands. The sleeping man started to snore as she cryed.  
  
Molly pulled a handkerchief out of her purse and gave it to Lily. "No need to cry, dear."  
  
"Sorry, I just can't handle big things like this sometimes." She forced a smile. "I'm Lily Potter."  
  
Molly put out her hand. "Molly Weasley." Lily shook it. "What's gotten you all upset and nervous?"  
  
"Oh, I don't want to me a burden. I don't even know you."  
  
"Well then you're about to," said Molly grinning broadly. "My name maiden name is Finnerty my husband's name is Arthur. We met in Hogwarts where we were both Gryffindors. My best friends were Elaine Hopkins and Karen Walker. I started dating Arthur at the end of 6th year and we got married when we were nineteen. We had our first child when I was twenty-one. Now I'm 38-years-old and have 5 kids with one on the way."  
  
Lily looked at her wide-eyed. "You have. five children?"  
  
"Yes," said Molly as she went back into her purse. She pulled out a small book and opened it up. "This is my husband Arthur. That's my oldest son Bill; he just turned 15 and he's a 5th year Gryffindor in Hogwarts. A prefect just like I was. I wouldn't be surprised if he became Headboy in a few years. Then there's Charlie, he's 13 and in his 3rd year. He's a seeker on the Gryffindor house team. Then there's Percy; he's 4 and quite smart for his age." She paused for a moment and sighed. "Then there are the twins Fred and George. They're only 2-years-old, but such little terrors. Arthur keeps telling me it's only the 'Terrible Twos' and they'll grow out of it. But I'm not to sure." She smiled and placed her hands on her stomach. "And this is Ginny."  
  
Lily looked a bit confused. "You know you're having a girl already?"  
  
Molly's smile faded slightly. "Well, no. But what are the chances of six boys in a row? Plus I don't think I could handle another boy in the house."  
  
Lily laughed for the first time. "Well, I guess I know you now."  
  
"Yes," said Molly. "You do. Now tell me what's been bothering you."  
  
"Well, you see I've been feeling a bit sick lately. After vomiting every morning for a week I finally decided to see Dr. Chambers today. Then she goes off and tells me I'm -," she buried her head back in her hands. Molly thought for sure she would go into another fit of crying. But luckily she picked her head up. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Molly let out a little laugh. "I figured that much, or else you wouldn't be in this office, would you?"  
  
Lily smiled slightly. "I suppose not. Anyway after she tells me - you know - she says to go up two floors to see Dr. Clagg. I just can't believe this happened. I mean, how?"  
  
"I think you know how it happened," said Molly, trying to hide her grin.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," said Lily, blushing slightly. "James - he's my husband - he just over reacts at things like that. And I don't even want to begin t think of what all of my friends will think."  
  
"What exactly," Molly started, "would they have to say about it? My friends were thrilled the first time I was pregnant. As was my husband."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, it was -"  
  
"Molly!" Molly said quite suddenly. So suddenly in fact, that Lily nearly jumped out of her seat and the sleeping man nearly woke up. "Sorry," she apologized as once. "It's just, well, Mrs. Weasley makes me sound so old."  
  
Lily smiled. "Sorry. I meant Molly. My friends are very strange people. They're very unpredictable at times." She sighed. "Two of my friends, Bianca and Arabella, are both pregnant now. Bianca's 7 months along and Bella's 4 months. If I go off and tell everyone I'm pregnant now they might think I'm just copying them. You know, following the crowd. Plus Bella's getting married in two months and I don't want to upset her when she's pregnant and engaged.  
  
"Then there's Mallory, Delia, and Tina. Mallory is single and doesn't like the fact that all her friends are getting husbands and families whilst she's not. Delia is getting a bit depressed because her boyfriend doesn't want to get married. I don't really blame him; the two of them are on-and- off a lot. Then there's Tina. She got married to her childhood friend when she was 19 and he doesn't want to have any kids. The one thing she's wanted her whole life and now she can't have it."  
  
"You know when you say it in that sad monotone voice you make it sound worst then it really is," said Molly.  
  
"There's more," Lily said quickly. She took a deep breath and continued. "You see you were pregnant for the first time 15 years ago. It's such a different world now. With all the stuff that's happening my husband and friends aren't the only things I'm thinking about. You know what I mean, right?"  
  
Molly nodded grimly. She knew very much about what Lily was talking about. About 9 or 10 years ago the dark lord You-Know-Who had started rising. Now a days it was hard to find someone who hadn't known at least one person murdered in an attack.  
  
"You know the magical birth rate has really been down in the past 10 years," said Molly, "because of You-Know-Who. Arthur even made a joke and said that the two of us alone would fix that with all the kids we have." She forced a smile onto her face.  
  
Lily did the same. "I wish I could be like you, Molly, but I worry far too much. I would never feel safe. Hell, I never feel safe any more. Especially not when I know there's a baby inside me." She placed her hand on her still flat stomach. "Did you grow up in a wizard family?"  
  
"Yes," answered Molly, a bit taken back from the sudden change of topic. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm Muggle-born," said Lily. "I remember how terrified I was when I learned that they were after Muggles and Muggle-borns." She looked at the floor. "My parents were murdered a few years ago."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily," Molly whispered.  
  
"Don't be. It was a long time ago." She looked back up. Molly was glad her green eyes weren't brimming to the top with tears. "I was just asking because I heard that someone on the Hogwarts school board suggested that only people with magic blood in them should be excepted to Hogwarts. Lots of people almost agreed because he was trying to pass it off as helping them by never exposing them to danger."  
  
"You -Know-Who would kill Muggles too, and I bet that man knows it." Molly rolled her eyes. "Some people are idiots."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley!" called Julia. "Dr. Clagg is ready to see you."  
  
"Okay, just a moment!"  
  
A woman in her late twenties ran out from the back. She walked over to the sleeping man and started to shake him.  
  
"Wake up Brian. Oh, wake up you oaf!"  
  
"What do you want, Sarah?" he asked groggily, opening one on his eyes.  
  
"My appointment is over. We can go home now."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two women turned back to each other after the scene was over and the couple had left. "I have to go in."  
  
"Okay. Good bye, Molly."  
  
"Good bye, Lily."  
  
Molly took three steps towards the door before she turned back around to look at Lily.  
  
"Just remember, things aren't as bad as they seen. Everything will work out okay in the end."  
  
"How so?" asked Lily.  
  
"Believe me, it will all work out for the best. What will come will come. Hope I see you again, Lily."  
  
"Same to you Molly. Same to you."  
  
*~*  
  
By, Jemi Fal ChocoKittyPuff@aol.com 


End file.
